


No Matter What

by TheMightyZan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyZan/pseuds/TheMightyZan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders needs reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

"Tell me you love me."

The statement had her turning, her gaze searching for her bed companion in the faded light of the almost completely dead fire. She could just see the gleam of his eyes and she reached out a hand to smooth over the side of his face.

"I love you."

"Is there anything that might make you stop?"

She frowned at his question, her fingers tracing a scar near his ear as she let her eyes adjust enough to see the grim set of his lips. She wondered if he thought she had to think about it.

She didn’t.

"No, not ever."

He visibly relaxed at her words, shifting until he had buried his head into her chest, his blonde hair ticking her chin. She smoothed her hand over his head, her body instinctively curing around him. It had been almost a week since they had shared a bed, a long week of him holing up in his clinic doing whatever it was he did when he didn’t let others in. She had tried to ask him what it was he was working on, but he had silenced her with his lips and tongue and hands and so they hadn’t spoken, and instead they were now here.

She should have known he would distract her, he always did when she asked things he didn’t want to give an answer to. She tried to not let it bother her, just like she always did, and instead focused on the feel of him, whole and present, wrapped around her in the still night.

"I love you, too." His words were muffled against her skin and the sheets, and she soaked in the feeling of his lips brushing over the sensitive skin of her breast.

"I just wanted you to know that. To know that no matter what, I love you."

She felt unease settle in her stomach as he spoke, and she did her best to ignore it, taking a minute so as to be sure her voice came out steady. “What do you think might happen?”

She wasn’t expecting an answer, really, seeing as he never answered when she questioned him about such things, so she wasn’t surprised when her question was met with nothing but silence and an arm tightening around her waist.

She stared into the shadows of the room, her hand idly playing with the strands of his hair and her mind filled with even more questions. Finally, his soft snores started to punctuate the air around her, and she let herself slip into sleep.


End file.
